The Summer of My Gryffindor Seeker
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: After Ron's death, Luna and Hermione become lovers. All is well and loving until a shirtless, sweaty Albus Potter runs into Luna one day. Femslash and Het. Crossgen, age difference 42/16 . M for a reason.


All recognizable characters and locations are the property of JK Rowling.

HLHL

Hermione's eternally frizzy hair tickles my chin. And my tits. Her head is nestled between my rather modest breasts and her right hand rests on my still warm and sticky sex.

Rose and Hugo went back to Hogwarts today and we had the house to ourselves for the first time in two months. Not that I don't love her kids, but they do put a crimp on spontaneity. We aren't in our bed, we're on the parlor floor.

Rose is quite at ease with our relationship, really. She asked some very pointed questions this past summer, indicating a deepening desire to experiment with another woman. Hermione does her best to discourage it, but she'll be seventeen soon, so she really can't stop her.

"If you must, please," Hermione begged, redfaced, "don't do it with Lily!"

A red flag to a bull. Well, alright, cow to be technical. Rose is very smart and very hardheaded (just like her mother), and will do whatever she feels is appropriate. Whether that includes seducing her soon-to-be fifteen-year-old cousin remains to be seen.

Of course, seduction works both ways, but enough of that.

Hugo still seems somewhat bemused about my relationship with his mother, despite the fact that I've lived with his family for nearly ten years and have been his mother's lover for nearly seven. Still, he accepts it, and indeed, has gotten several detentions during his years at Hogwarts for hexing other students whose comments about our relationship he felt were inappropriate.

McGonagall usually just sends him to work with Hagrid, which pleases them both. She's come down hard on students when she's heard such comments.

So, how did I, Luna Lovegood, end up as Hermione Granger's live-in lover?

Almost exactly ten years ago, her husband Ron was killed by Rabastan LeStrange, the last Death Eater. Hermione hadn't wanted him to go on the mission, but Ron merely smiled and said not to worry.

Harry, who was the Chief Auror by this time, tried to persuade Ron to let someone else take the mission, telling him he'd done more than enough in the past and that no one would think any less of him for letting younger Aurors handle the case. He could have ordered him not to go, but the relationship the two of them had shared for so many years just wouldn't let Harry deny his friend.

So, Ron died. The details were never clear, but somehow Rabastan had surprised him while he and his team were searching the house where the old Death Eater was hiding out and hit him with the Death Curse. Rabastan died as well, but that was no comfort to Hermione who practically fell apart.

So, why did I end up with her? After all, she was a Weasley, technically. There were a lot of them and only one of me.

However, all her sisters- and brothers-in-law had their own young families to care for at that time. So did most of her friends, like Neville and Hannah. Molly had never truly recovered from losing Fred, and now losing a second son, as well as having lost both her brothers to dark wizards, she just didn't have the capacity to care for a four- and a six-year-old on a full-time basis.

I was still single then, although I didn't sleep alone unless I wanted to. My father had passed on a couple of years prior to Ron's death and had left a surprisingly large estate behind. So, almost by default, I ended up with Hermione.

Now, don't get me wrong, I have always admired and cared for Hermione, even though I knew she thought me odd and even feckless at times. She told me it wasn't necessary for me to stay with her all the time, but I knew it was. Despite her attempts at a brave front, she was distracted and unfocused and wept often and Rose and Hugo would have gone hungry had I not been there to see to their care. Rose was a very capable young girl, but she was only six.

And no, we did not fall into bed and make passionate love to each other the first night I stayed at Hermione's house. Truly, she was devastated by Ron's death and when I wasn't caring for the children, I was hugging and petting and reassuring Hermione, and the last thing she was looking for at that time was intimacy.

After a month or so, I was extremely randy, having not been laid for nearly two months at that point, so I invited Terry Boot over and he spent the night relieving my tensions. Quite capably, too, I may add. I had first slept with him when I went back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. He was my second lover after Dean, who had deflowered me at Shell Cottage.

He had breakfast with us. The children stared at him a bit while Hermione glared at me, but said nothing.

After he left, though, she said to me, "Luna. I have to ask that you not bring men here. If you must have intercourse, please, go to their place. Rose and Hugo are much too young to learn about sex, but they've both already asked me what Terry was doing here with you."

I was initially offended, but then upon reflection, realized that I had been impolite, rude even, to invite a man to sleep with me in a house that really didn't belong to me.

"Alright," I agreed. "I'm sorry, Hermione, you're quite right. I apologize for being thoughtless. It had been almost two months since I last had sex though, and I was very horny and..."

Hermione broke down and ran to her bedroom, wailing. I smacked myself on the head for my inconsideration. Hermione would be without sex for the rest of her life possibly.

After a reasonable time, I went into her bedroom and sat on her bed, gently rubbing her back as she sobbed into her pillow. She moved her head into my lap and I comforted her for several hours before she finally fell asleep. Her arms were tight around my waist, so I simply pulled the covers over us and went to sleep.

Hermione was so embarrassed when she woke up next to me the next morning that I couldn't help tittering at her a little.

"It's not funny, Luna," she sniffled. "We...we slept with each other."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Hermione," I said, hugging her. "All we did was sleep. And besides, Ginny told me that you two slept together a lot your seventh year." When she didn't sleep with me, that is. And we didn't just sleep.

I giggled more at her scowl. "It was not like that!" She huffed. "We just...just..."

"Just got under the covers, cuddled and slept, right?" I smiled at her indignant expression. "You were missing your lovers, weren't you?"

She sniffled and nodded. I hugged her and went to fix breakfast while she showered. While I was serving the children Rose asked why her mother had been crying so much last night. I confessed that I had said something thoughtless, but that her mother and I were still friends. She then asked why I was still in her room this morning and I told her that her mother had fallen asleep in my lap and I didn't want to disturb her. She seemed satisfied with the answers, but gave me a very curious look; one that I would see again and again as the years went by.

Things settled down for the next several months. About once a fortnight I would contact one of my old lovers and spend the night with him. Primarily, I slept with Terry, Dennis Creevey and David Summerby from Hufflepuff. All three had been married at one time and were always delighted, as was I, when I would keep them company in their bed.

They were all very accomplished lovers, my body simply shivered with delight as they would use their tongues and fingers on me and I returned the favor. I usually had an orgasm before they actually started shagging me, which made their penetration all the more sensual and pleasurable. All were very nicely endowed and filled me most pleasantly. I never held back with them, doing my best to ensure that they had all the pleasure they desired and deserved. I never failed to have at least one orgasm with them; often I would have three or four.

What a wanton, I hear you say. Yes, I was, I freely admit it. I had enjoyed many different partners during my twenties, I simply reveled in sexual intercourse. Then again, so did most of my friends, so nobody thought ill of me. I never knowingly had sex with another witch's boyfriend or lover, though. Or husband.

Still, 'accidents' happened. Ginny and Harry had a savage fight about a year after she'd left Hogwarts and went their separate ways for several months. I filled Harry's bed often and found him an exquisite lover.

I also filled Ginny's bed on several occasions, reveling in her rather fierce brand of lovemaking. It was nothing new to either of us; we had slept together many nights during our sixth year when we were both so scared and lonely. Our seventh year, as well, mostly just for the sex.

So, I actually brokered the reconciliation between them and they've been together ever since.

Anyway, this is why I sought male companionship while I was living with Hermione. She'd scowl at me when I'd come home in the morning smelling of sex, then start weeping. Once I'd bathed and changed clothes, I would hug and pet her for several hours sometimes.

A year passed quite quickly, Hermione slowly accepting the fact that Ron was gone and not coming back and gradually reintegrating herself into her job and family and friends. Of course, all of her family had visited often and their support was important to Hermione's recovery.

Even at seven and five, it was obvious that Rose and Lily were destined to become the best of friends. Albus, who was only a few months younger than Rose, became Hugo's best friend within the family. Harry had, of course, told his children some facts about his own very lonely childhood, and it was fairly obvious that Albus wanted to be the big brother that Hugo needed.

As time passed the second year, I began thinking that I should probably start easing away from Hermione and her kids and let them continue bonding as a family. I very much loved Rose and Hugo and was occasionally saddened by the realization that I would probably never have children of my own. I was now in my early thirties and had never been in a serious relationship with a man.

Oh, I still slept around, it's not as if I didn't enjoy sex. I enjoyed it very much. Still, I realized I was probably a bit too _outre_ for most men, so I enjoyed being 'Aunt' Luna to Rose and Hugo - and to Harry and Ginny's kids, as well.

I brought this up with Hermione after the children had gone to bed one night. I was really quite stunned when she started weeping and begging me not to leave.

"It's not as if I won't visit you often," I told her. "But, you and your kids need to be a family without an outsider now."

Then, she kissed me. Not the soft, short pecks she'd given my cheeks when I'd held her and stroked her, assuring her that things would be alright eventually. No, this was a full on snog, her tongue prying my lips apart and then doing amazing things to my mouth.

After a couple of minutes, she broke the kiss, turned a deep red and ran sniffling to her room. I smiled and after an appropriate amount of time went to her and sat on her bed, rubbing her back as I had done so often during the last year.

"It's alright, Hermione," I assured her gently. "You're hardly the first woman who's kissed me like that."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes stared at me.

"What? Luna? You? But...but, you like men!"

"Of course I do," I told her. "But, women are a very nice change of pace. Oh, I don't do it very often anymore, but really, Hermione, didn't Ginny tell you that we were lovers during our sixth year? And even once in a while during our seventh?"

She shook her head and I realized that Ginny probably felt that Hermione would find such a revelation unsettling; she had always been so almost painfully straight. Many witches at Hogwarts had affairs of various length and intensity with other witches, it was perfectly acceptable in the Wizarding world.

Then I realized that as a Muggle-born that Hermione probably had been taught during her formative years before Hogwarts, that such affairs were wrong, perhaps ever perverted (although they were perfectly legal in her world as well as mine, of course).

"It was a very nice kiss," I told her, making her blush again.

"Please, don't leave us," she said. Then softly added, "Don't leave me."

I sighed and told her I'd stay for a while yet.

As you've probably figured out, our intimacy grew over the next year and I put off leaving time and time again. For a long time it was simply short kisses which gradually became long and wet and deep.

I let Hermione proceed at her own pace, and after some six months she finally worked up the nerve to squeeze my breasts (on top of my clothes, of course).

"They're so soft," she whispered.

I squeezed hers, making her blush and gasp. "Yours are still so very firm," I said. "Usually women's breasts start to sag after they've had children." I knew Hermione had breast fed both her kids for well over a year.

We soon were groping other parts of our anatomy, although still above the clothes. The first time I cupped her sex (under her skirt, but still on top of her knickers) she blushed and then moaned softly into my ear.

"Rub me. Please. Just a little. It's been so long."

I did so, keeping it up until I felt her begin to shiver.

"Do you want to come?"

She simply nodded, then let out the most amazing little squeak as I slipped my fingers under the elastic and touched her warm, wet flesh. She gasped, then moaned as I slipped a finger inside her and felt her clasp around it. My thumb sought her clit and started making circles around it as she began pushing her sex up and down on my probing digit.

"More, more, more."

I obliged and after another minute or two she came with a long, drawn out sigh and tears leaking from her sweet brown eyes. I kept up my thrusting, searching for her secret spot and found it, making her back arch completely off the mattress as she came again.

I let her come down easy, finally withdrawing my fingers. I brought them to my nose and inhaled the earthy scent of her release, then stuck them in my mouth and savored the tangy, slightly sour taste.

"Luna!" She was embarrassed, completely embarrassed.

"Hermione," I chuckled softly. "I just made you come. And you're blushing because I'm licking you off my fingers? Surely Ron must have done this."

Her eyes teared up, but she controlled herself.

"He did," she acknowledged. "But, he never found my...my spot, not like you did."

"I'm a woman," I reminded her. "I know where to look."

We stepped back a bit after that particular night, going back to staying on top of our clothes for the most part. It was at this point in our relationship that I asked her why she wanted me as a lover now, instead of a man.

"I don't really know," she said as she did her best not to cry. "I really can't imagine having another man, not now, anyway. Just having you here all the time, looking at you, I just...I just don't know. I love you."

I tried not to show my surprise.

"Well, I love you, too, Hermione, but you don't owe me anything for being your friend and helping you these last several months."

She began crying in earnest. She had never been this weepy before Ron died, so it was obvious that she was still suffering and missing him.

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

I smiled and sighed and kissed her. "Alright. I'll stay."

Then, towards the end of the second year I'd been with her, she unbuttoned my blouse, deftly unlatched my front-hook bra and softly caressed my naked breasts, all the while looking nervously at me.

"They're so soft, so pretty," she whispered, leaning forward and planting a soft, short kiss on my now hard and pebbly left nipple.

I thoroughly enjoyed her attention that night. She kissed my breasts, my stomach, my neck, and of course, my mouth, for hours and hours, not letting me do much of anything other than stroke her back and, well, make very pleased and happy groans and sighs.

What had happened to my sex with men, I hear you ask? Well, I went from once a fortnight, to once a month, then as our second year was drawing to an end, decided that once a quarter might be sufficient. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy what a man could do to me and make me feel, but although we were still somewhat tentative, I had been reveling in the touches and kisses that Hermione and I had been sharing.

Besides, the main reason to stay with a man is to get married and have kids. You know, continue the species. I wouldn't mind having children, but in a sense I had them with Rose and Hugo, and I didn't have to be pregnant to get them.

Over the next several weeks we discarded clothing and were soon making out wearing only our knickers. Hermione has a truly magnificent pair of breasts, much larger and firmer than mine and I simply lost myself in them at times, sucking and licking and nipping and pinching and reveling in the little squeals and gasps that she would make. I wondered if she had made the same sounds when she had been with Ron, but decided it was probably still too early in our relationship to start asking her to make comparisons.

Finally, after several more weeks of this, I eased her knickers down and off and stared at the beautiful sight of her wet, messy triangle of brown. She had little patience for grooming down there despite her fastidiousness. I inhaled her musky scent and dipped my tongue into her, softly working it between the swollen lips of her sex and gradually forcing it up deeply inside her.

"Lunaaaaaaah!"

I smiled and started working inside her in earnest, probing and licking as my thumb circled the engorged nub of her clit. Her fingers tangled in my hair, her hips began bucking and pushing up at me as I continued my sweet assault.

"Lunaaaaah!"

I could tell she didn't want the pleasure to end, but to be honest, my tongue was getting tired, so I slipped a finger inside her, wetting it, and then slipped it into the tight ring of muscles of her behind.

She came with a scream, filling my mouth as I kept my fingers probing and circling, working her until she came a second time and finally collapsed, exhausted.

I shimmied up on top of her, my breasts pressed against hers and kissed her, letting her revel in her taste.

We kissed a long, long time, her hands stroking my back and buttocks, her legs wrapped around mine and her sex pressed against my own.

"I love you, Luna," she murmured as I finally rolled off her and she hugged my body to hers. "I love you."

It was a month or two before she worked up the nerve to return the favor to me, as it were. I didn't mind, I have always enjoyed having my mouth on another woman's sex.

The first time she went down on me, she worked assiduously, her face a mask of concentration as her tongue circled my bud and her fingers probed my depths. She wasn't ready to stimulate my backside quite yet, but I had no complaints. Her tongue was long and soft and pointy and as she ran it up and down my slit, then circled my clit and then finally sucked it into her mouth, I came, shouting with delight and release.

I saw her take a breath, then plunge her mouth onto my cunt, her tongue delving deep and sweeping my juices into her mouth. I moaned and she smiled and probed deeper, her fingers now circling my aching clit and eventually bringing me off a second time.

She laid on top of me, her large breasts mashed against my much more modest mounds and kissed me. I licked my release from her lips and chin, cooing and moaning with delight.

"I love you, Hermione," I whispered as I grabbed her firm cheeks and pressed her sex tightly to my own.

For several months, I made a point of leaving her bed before the children awoke and going to my own room. However, Rose, clever child that she was, knew something was afoot and when her brother wasn't around, began asking some rather frank questions, which Hermione put off by saying she really wasn't old enough yet to learn about such intimate matters.

"I will give you the talk the summer before you go to Hogwarts, Rose," Hermione promised her. "And I promise, I will tell you everything. I promise."

After several more months, I gave up the charade of sleeping in my own room and after a few days the novelty wore off and neither Rose nor Hugo made any comment on it afterwards.

We slowly broke the news to rest of the Weasleys and then to other friends. Harry and Ginny were very supportive and said they were very happy for the both of us. Bill and Fleur were quite accepting as well. Fleur, being part-Veela and having gone to an all-female school, had been well versed in same-sex love before she took up with Bill.

Percy and Audrey accepted it, saying we were both consenting adults and what we did in private was no one's business but ours. George asked if he could watch us one night, which got him a deep blush from Hermione, a growl from me and a hard smack on the back of his head from Angelina.

We didn't bother Molly and Arthur with it, Hermione didn't want to risk alienating them since Rose and Hugo were probably Molly's favorite grandchildren. I think Arthur probably suspected what we were about, but kept his peace.

For the most part, our mutual friends were supportive as well. As I've said, lesbian relationships were not all that unusual in the Wizarding world, although the vast majority of witches ceased such activity once they'd left school.

As we entered the fourth year of our relationship, it occurred to me that I hadn't had sex with a man for nearly six months. I got in touch with Terry and enjoyed a night in his bed and his arms. I came a lot, he was a very good lover, and despite Hermione's growing skill with her tongue and fingers, I had to admit to myself that there was still nothing quite like feeling a cock inside you.

Hermione was angry when I came home the next morning, then apologetic, then finally ran to her room and began weeping.

After a couple of hours, I went in and sat, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "But, I really like how a man feels inside me, Hermione. Come now, you must remember what it was like with Ron. You must miss it some at least."

She nodded and put her head in my lap and her arms around my waist. I sighed and smiled and spent the night just stroking and caressing her.

A couple nights later as I laid in her bed, she walked in and asked me to close my eyes. I did and eventually felt her kneeling on the mattress between my wide-spread legs. I felt something firm stroking me, but it was definitely not her fingers.

"Open them," she said and I did and my eyes almost popped out as I gazed at the long, flexible dildo Hermione had attached to her.

Without another word, she thrust it inside me and I came almost immediately. She kept up her thrusting until I came again and then tossed her head back and came herself. I practically fainted when I felt myself filled with what felt like semen and came yet again.

It was absolutely amazing. She was lying on top of me, panting and still thrusting into me and making the same sweet gentle sighs and gasps that my tongue and fingers would elicit when I made love to her cunt.

She finally withdrew from me and I gasped as I saw a fluid leaking from the head of the dildo and then noticed Hermione's thighs were streaked with her own sweet juices.

She started crying softly. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I...I bought it in a Muggle sex shoppe, but I made up some charms so it would feel like a real cock because I wanted you to be happy and..."

I pulled her down to me and kissed her hard.

"I am happy," I swore, "and when I've recovered I'm going to make you happy, too!"

I later mounted her. It was so incredibly erotic, watching her breasts bounce in time to the rhythm of my thrusts and plunges onto the dildo. We both came a lot.

So, I didn't really miss men much anymore. We would use the dildo maybe once or twice a month, the rest of the time we were perfectly content with each other's fingers and tongues.

When Rose was ready for her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione gave her the talk; the basics as she put.

"When you're a little older," Hermione said to her lovely daughter, "I'll, well, you know, give you the more sordid details."

Rose smiled and hugged her beloved mother.

"Oh, you mean about how to really do it?" She sniggered at her mother's red face. "And how it actually feels?"

Hermione nodded then Rose became very serious.

"And about making love to another woman? Like you and Luna?"

"You know?" Hermione seemed stunned.

Rose just smiled and hugged her again. "Oh, of course I know, Mum. Is...is it really as wonderful as sex with a man sounds like it will be?"

"I...I, I can't really tell you now, Rose," Hermione sighed. "Really, when you're a little older, once you become a teenager, then I'll tell you more."

Rose gave me that look she had so often given me in the past.

"You love my mother, Auntie Luna?"

"Very much," I assured her.

The talk a couple years later with Hugo was much more embarrassing, at least for Hermione, but Hugo admitted that Albus and James had already informed of the 'basics' of sexual intercourse.

"Damn Harry," Hermione muttered.

"Actually, they said it was Aunt Ginny who told them."

He looked at us.

"You and Luna, Mum?"

"When you're thirteen," Hermione sighed. "I promise."

Actually, by the time he was thirteen, he knew all about it.

And we all lived happily ever after.

"!"

"?"

Well, as you might have guessed, that's not quite the end of the story.

Hermione and I were very happy together, we were. All our relatives and friends treated us exactly as they treated all their heterosexual friends. Ginny actually would give us wistful looks every once in a while. I'm sure she was remembering the intimate moments she and I had shared. They had been wonderful, really, they had.

Still, I had the occasional dream about making love to a man. As delightful and realistic as Hermione's magical dildo was, it still wasn't the real thing.

I asked her one night if she missed sex with men and she answered that she honestly did not.

"Well, not anymore," she sighed, kissing me. "I very much enjoyed my sex with Ron, I did. But, you leave me completely fulfilled Luna, you do. You know you do."

It was the Easter holiday of Rose's fifth year when my dream suddenly began to have a chance of becoming reality.

The weather was quite warm for March and several of the children and adults were playing Quidditch in the meadow at the Burrow. I was leaving the loo when Albus came in to use it. I knew he was the Seeker on the Gryffindor house team. Due to the warmth, he had taken off his shirt and was covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

It had been a long time since I'd seen such a nice set of abs and pecs as his. Especially close up since we had actually run into each other. I was glad I was wearing a bra under my somewhat loose tank top. I felt my nipples harden as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling.

He gave me a smile that made my thighs quiver.

"Hmm," he smiled. "Luna, I never realized what a wonderful body you have. I wish I could hug it more." And he did!

How dare he?

"Albus, don't make me angry," I growled. "Your mother taught me her Bat Bogey hex years ago."

He kept me tightly in his arms. I blushed as I felt his excitement, even if it was confined in his athletic supporter.

"You wouldn't do that to me." He said this with a pout that rivaled the one Rose could put on when she didn't get her way. "You know you love me too much to hex me," he added as those green eyes of his just bored into my silvery blues. He licked his lips.

Good gods, I was the same age as his mother. I needed to remind him of that.

"Don't press your luck, young man." I pushed him away from me. Reluctantly.

He just smirked, then, he kissed me; just like Hermione had all those years ago. I was so surprised that I didn't resist as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. It wasn't until he squeezed my bum, that I pushed him away again.

"How dare you!"

He just grinned and went into the loo.

When we got home that night, I pulled out the dildo, strapped it on and spent the night ravishing Hermione. I even did her doggy style, something we rarely did since we both so enjoyed watching each other's face as we came. Not that she complained.

As we finally settled down to sleep, I couldn't help thinking about Albus and that kiss. I finally concluded that it was probably just a prank. Who knows, maybe it had been a dare from James or Lily. Or even Rose. Harry swore that the four of them were The Marauders reincarnated. I was given to understand that McGonagall agreed wholeheartedly.

At the breakfast the next morning, Rose was scowling and Hugo was blushing.

Rose looked at us over the rim of her cup of coffee. She drank that now instead of tea. She had begun spending a lot of time in the Muggle world last summer with her Potter cousins and had picked up the coffee habit. I suspected she was probably smoking cigarettes as well. At least I was fairly certain she was still a virgin, but I had my doubts that she'd still be one by the end of term.

"You two forgot the Silencing Charm."

"Sorry." Hermione blushed redder than Hugo.

I figured I had seen the last of Albus, and before we knew it, the summer holidays arrived. The very next day, Albus was there, flying around with Hugo as Rose and Lily plotted something or other in Rose's bedroom. Hermione was at work, of course.

"How big is Brian Finnigan?" I heard Lily ask.

"As big as Scorpius," Rose replied. "Scorpius is still the better lover, though."

I was glad Hermione wasn't listening to this.

Lily sighed. "I'll be fifteen in October. Do you think Brian would have sex with me?"

"I'm sure he'd be delighted, but fifteen is too young, Lily, really." Rose told her. I silently thanked the gods she said that. "I waited until I was sixteen, nearly sixteen-and-a-half, actually. They'll both still be in school when you're a fifth-year."

"It hurt, didn't it?" Lily inquired.

"Some," Rose acknowledged, "but there's a charm to help deal with that. I'll teach it to you next summer." Then she kissed her and Lily wrapped her arms around Rose's neck.

I didn't need to see or hear anymore and went to the kitchen for some tea. Albus came in, shirtless. I silently cursed as my thighs quivered.

"Ah, my favorite witch," he said, walking over and standing right in front of me. Very close.

"Albus, stop it! If you don't behave, I won't let you come here anymore."

"My father told me you were very fond of him. And he didn't behave all that well."

"That's your father," I huffed. "You're just a...a self-centred little boy."

"I'm not little."

My traitorous thighs shivered again.

"Stop it!" I turned around and tried to make my tea. He pressed up against my back, his bulge pressing into my arse as he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Don't," I whimpered. Yes, I whimpered. "Stop it. What are you trying to prove?"

"Only that I like you. Don't you like me?"

"I'm not having sex with you! Stop it!"

He spun me around, those green eyes of his boring into me. Just like his father's had when we'd made love all those years ago.

"Who said anything about sex?" I swear he almost purred. "Not that I'd say no, mind you."

"I'm not some sort of prize," I told him. "I won't be a part of whatever this silly game or...or dare or challenge or whatever it is you're doing. Leave me alone."

"Say please."

I stared at him, then, started to cry.

"Please!" He kissed my forehead and left. I could barely stand.

I had Hermione shag me three times with the dildo that night. She finally had to stop when I asked her for a fourth.

"Luna! I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow. Tomorrow night, I promise. What is wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied, cuddling into her.

Albus was back a couple of days later. We had another confrontation in the kitchen.

Maybe a different approach might work, I thought to myself.

"Why are you interested in an old dyke like me?" His lips curved slightly.

"According to my father, and Uncle George, and Neville, and others, you're certainly not a dyke."

"Rather sure of yourself," I commented blandly. "I haven't had sex with a man for over five years."

"Maybe it's time to try it again?" He was simply insufferable.

"If I did, I'd want someone who could please me. Not a fumbling teenager."

"I'm a Seeker, I don't fumble things. While it's rather crude on my part, I can get you written testimonials."

I just stared at him.

"You're joking!" He couldn't be experienced, could he? "You were just sixteen in March!"

"Wizards start younger than witches, what can I say?"

"Well, find one of your 'testimonials.' I'm not having sex with you."

I left and could hear his soft chuckle as the kitchen door closed.

He was back again in two days and once again cornered me. The problem was I let him.

I was cursing myself as he put an arm around my waist.

"Don't you dare kiss me," I warned, glaring at him.

"I like living dangerously." He smirked and damned if he didn't kiss me again. Just like at Easter. And, fuck it all, I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him back, my tongue pushing his back into his mouth and fighting with it.

I think I startled him. Those gorgeous green eyes of his opened wide in surprise, but he soon recovered and deepened the kiss. I moaned as one of his hands fell to my bum and cupped it, but I was just too deeply into the kiss to worry about. It was when his other hand slipped under my tee shirt and tried to cup my breast that I bit his lip.

"Damn you, Albus," I swore pushing at him. "I'm not having sex with you. How dare you try to touch me like that?"

His lip was bleeding quite freely, but he still managed to smirk despite the obvious pain.

"I've always pushed the limits, it's just the way I am, Luna."

I snorted and left. I walked rapidly to my old bedroom which we used now as a guest room and flung myself on my old bed. Hermione wouldn't be home for hours yet, so I pulled off my shorts and soaking knickers and rapidly stroked myself to orgasm.

Albus was back two days later. That Weasley stubbornness combined with the Potter hardheadedness. He should have been a Hufflepuff and I told him so.

"Oh, maybe," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "But, you must admire my Gryffindor courage as well, don't you?"

"Stop. Please." I said weakly. He grinned and kissed me again. And I kissed him back.

He seemed satisfied with just kissing during the next couple of weeks when he visited. He would still squeeze my bum and breasts and rub his erection on me, but he didn't try putting his hands under my clothes again. I would tolerate his antics for a few minutes before pushing or hitting or slapping him. In truth, he was an amazingly talented kisser.

At the beginning of August, Hermione took Rose and Hugo with her to visit her parents in Australia, so I figured I'd have a break from Albus' advances. He showed up in the Floo within thirty minutes of their departure.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded.

"Hugo told me your password, so did Rose. They know them for our Floo. Now, we don't have to worry about being disturbed, do we?"

His stare made my legs wobble; it was so filled with fierce desire.

"Stop it," I said, unconsciously backing away. "I'm not having sex with you, Albus. Please, leave. You...you're making me nervous."

"I'd never do anything you didn't allow, Luna, you know that," he said standing right in front of me.

"What do you want?"

His answer was the most passionate kiss yet. I swear it was one of the most amazing kisses I'd ever experienced. How could a sixteen-year-old kiss like this? So, I pushed him away and asked him.

"Lots of practice," he said with a shrug. "Unlike my father, I don't mind being admired for being a Quiddtich star. Neither does James. Or Lily."

"Your father never wanted the attention he got," I reminded him.

"I realize that, Luna. Believe me he's drilled that fact into the three of us for years."

He gave me that passionate stare, his green eyes darkening with desire.

"But, I'm not my father. I've never claimed to be like him. Things are so different from when you and he and all your friends were in school, Luna."

He pulled me tightly into him and crashed his lips on mine again. I felt my resistance weakening and this time when he slipped his hand under my blouse and onto my breast, I simply sighed into his mouth.

He soon had me on my old bed, naked but for my knickers before I came to my senses and ordered him to leave. He looked hurt, then smirked and kissed me once more and Flooed away.

It had taken all my strength and willpower to fend him off. My body was shivering with unfulfilled lust. I experimented until I found a spell that made the dildo vibrate and spent the night calling out his name.

He showed up again the next day, and yes, I gave in.

His tongue was wide and strong as it slid up and down and around my clit. He made me come and sank it inside me, slurping noisily as he savored my release. He pulled himself up over me and I felt him just inside me.

"You can still say no," he said, although his eyes were almost black with lust.

I just shook my head and wrapped my legs around his cheeks and pressed him inside me. I gasped as he filled and stretched me. He was so hard and hot and real and I quickly matched his rhythm and screamed as I came, then screamed again as he followed a few moments later, his warm love filling me.

"Luna, Luna." He gasped as he continued moving inside me. "So beautiful, so wonderful. Luna."

I simply sighed and wrapped my arms and legs around him, enjoying his warm, firm body pressing into my mine as he continued to twitch and spill into me.

He eventually rolled off me and pulled me onto his shoulder.

"What have you been telling your parents that you're doing all day long?" I asked. "They know Hermione and the kids aren't here."

"I tell them I'm visiting Louis at Shell Cottage," he answered.

"And if they happen to ask Fleur or Bill?"

"Why would they? Besides, I do go there first and Louis and I tell them we're going into the Muggle town nearby to pick up girls."

I smacked his chest.

"Honestly, Albus," I fumed. "What sort of attitude is that? Now you make feel like I'm nothing more than a...a shag, a quick piece."

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me savagely.

"You're the most amazing lover, most amazing witch I've ever known, Luna."

"And just how many have you known?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me, then shrugged.

"Well, not that many. Six, no, seven now with you."

"Six! You're only bloody sixteen years old! What the bloody hell are you trying to prove?" I pulled away and sat up on him.

"Nothing," he said simply. "As I said, I'm a Quidditch star. Plenty of witches are impressed with that. It's not as if I have to coerce any of them. James has had more. Of course, he's been there a year longer than me. You're not trying to tell me that no one, no one at all, ever had sex when you were at Hogwarts?"

"We were sixth- and seventh-years, not fifths. Most of us were of age before we had sex."

He puffed out a breath, pulled me down and kissed me. "Times change, Luna. What more can I say? I enjoy sex and believe me, my partners all tell me they enjoy it, too. Did you?"

I glared at him, then, felt a tear run down my cheek.

"So much. Gods, what have you done to me? What have I let you do to me?"

"I'm hoping you'll let me continue to see you until Hermione comes back."

I was speechless.

"Luna, our age shouldn't be an impediment to our enjoyment. It's not like I'm trying to take you away from Hermione. I know how much you love her and how very, very much she loves you. Rose has always told me, all of us, that."

"Please tell me Rose wasn't one of your six."

"No, of course not," he said. Then he smirked. "Not that I'd mind in the least. She's just about the hottest witch in the school. Malfoy is one lucky bastard, getting her cherry like he did."

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Right after Easter hols," he said. "Brian Finnigan started making love to her about a month later. She sleeps with one or the other maybe three times a week. They're the only two. Well, that I'm aware of."

"If you ever touch Rose, I'll see to it that you're unable to ever please a witch again."

I glowered at him and he just gave me that smug smile.

He left shortly thereafter and despite my threats showed up again the next day. And, yes, we made love again. Twice in fact.

"Do you and Louis actually pick up Muggle girls?" I knew he spent a lot of time in the Muggle world with his siblings and Rose. I guess it wasn't surprising that some of his other cousins did so as well.

He blushed. Yes, Albus Potter, the consummate witch's wizard blushed.

"Louis isn't interested in girls. Not really. He hasn't had to nerve to tell his folks yet, though."

As if I needed to know that.

"Well, I suppose you and your brother make up for that fact, don't you?"

"We do our best." Again, that smug smirk.

"I overheard Lily telling Rose that she wants Brian Finnigan to deflower her once she's fifteen. You aren't going to let that happen, are you?"

He looked at me in surprise.

"Lily will do whatever she wants," he said bluntly. "She doesn't pay any attention to what James or I think. The only one who has any influence with her is Rose. If we tried to interfere, she'd hex our bollocks off and I'm quite fond of them."

Again with the smirk. "Aren't you?"

I smacked him upside his head. Hard.

He came back every day for the next ten days. And every day we made love. Sometimes twice and on the next to last day before Hermione was returning, three times.

"You can't come here tomorrow," I told him as I panted beneath him. I'd come four times. "Seriously, I...I have to get your, well, your..., well, get you off me."

"Semen? Sperm? Cum?" He smirked.

"Yes, your cum if you must be crude. I have to get your scent off me. Hermione would know I was with a man. That would be bad enough. If she knew it was you..."

"Say no more," he said kissing me. "I love you, Luna. I didn't really want you to have to choose between me and Hermione, but these last few days..."

"Don't say that!" I was shocked. "We've just been having sex. I don't love you."

"Well, I do love you," he said, those green eyes filled with sincerity now. "I want you to marry me when I'm out of school."

I just stared at him.

"You cannot be serious? I'll be forty-four-years-old. Don't be absurd. No, I won't marry you. Why do say things like this?"

"But, I do love you, Luna. Honestly!" There were unshed tears in his eyes.

I took a deep breath to try to calm and centre myself. This had to be nipped in the bud.

"Albus," I said gently as I cupped his face in my hands. Such a handsome face. So much like his father's.

"I didn't mean to throw your proposal in your face like that. I'm flattered, actually. But, be sensible. Disregarding the scandal that would undoubtedly ensue, don't you want a family eventually?"

He nodded, a tear actually leaking out of an eye and down his cheek.

"And when you're ready, I'd be too old, really. Yes, I know witches have children in their forties, but I don't think I could handle that."

He nodded, sighed and got himself under control.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I, well, damn it all, I do love you. I always have. I thought after the last two weeks that..."

I put a finger on his lips.

"It was sex, Albus. Oh, it was great sex, but still just sex. That doesn't mean that I'm not fond of you, you know I am. But, if you'll examine your feelings closely and honestly, you'll discover that they're more lust than love. We wouldn't last, and you deserve better than that. And so do I."

"Alright," he sighed. He kissed me long and deep and sweet, then dressed and left.

The day after Hermione and the kids returned, Albus came over.

"Like a quickie?" He smirked as he came in shirtless, as usual.

"You know you have to take your time with me," I smirked right back. "Stop, Albus. I thought we'd settled this."

"I'm still not convinced," he said. "But, I'm not going to press you, I promise."

"Very mature," I carped. Then, smacked his hand off my bum.

"Will you be at Shell Cottage next weekend?" I asked. It was the end of summer beach party the Bill and Fleur had hosted for years.

"Yeah, since all of us will be there," he said. "I'm glad Louis doesn't mind lying for me. I'd be in serious trouble if I was at his place when his folks aren't there."

"Why so?" I asked, rather confused.

"Dominique."

I knew what he meant. Dominique, to my way of thinking, and Albus' as well apparently, was much sexier and desirable than her older sister Victoire. Not that Victoire wasn't beautiful, she looked almost like her mother.

Dominique, on the other hand, had the most remarkable red-gold hair and as she was a Quidditch player, a body that put anyone else's in the family to shame, excepting maybe Lily. She was a potion-induced fantasy, really.

Albus' smirk was not so cocksure this time. "Unlike Rose, Dominique has told me and James that she'd have no issues at all with shagging a cousin."

One more thing I didn't really need to know.

Hermione and I resumed our lovemaking, but I couldn't totally forget the incredible two weeks with Albus. It was so wrong and I'm fairly certain I'm eventually going to Hell for it. But, it was the most amazing sex I'd had with a man in over twenty years. And the man that I'd had it with was his father.

I had seriously considered trying to win Harry away from Ginny when the two of them broke up. I'm still not sure why I didn't try harder. In a sense, Albus had fulfilled my fantasy.

I've never told Albus that, of course.


End file.
